Comfort, Warmth, and Love
by Kirochihara
Summary: Zacharie and the Batter's relationship. Contains nsfw.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

It had been days since Zacharie had customers, other than the Elsen. The Batter hadn't come by for items or equipment, and it worried him. He hadn't seen June either, but she often disappeared, and with good reason, so he didn't worry too much. Plus, June was a spectre, so there weren't many threats towards her, except maybe the Batter, but he had already met June and promised Zacharie that he wouldn't hurt her, or any of the Outcasts. 'Oh well,' thought Zacharie, 'they're probably both fine. They'll come by soon, for sure... Well, maybe I'll head to the Warehouse. Talk to Tuesday. After work, of coarse. 2 more hours' Zacharie let out a sigh, bored out of his mind.

"Hey, Zach! How've ya been?" A familiar voice called out. An old friend of his, Belarus, strode up to the counter, a few 2 by 4s resting on his shoulder. A Von Gacy that was a construction worker.

"Could be better. I haven't seen Batter or June for almost a week, and I'm not getting many customers. You?"

"Work is good." Belarus said, leaning the planks against the counter. "Church's almost done, so's the repairs on the library." Zacharie slightly cringed under his mask, Belarus had a thick southern accent and he hated it, but Belarus didn't know that he did. "Anyway, June's off in Alma doin' some important bussiness, and Batter, I don't know, haven't seen that boy neither. Thought he might be here... Guess not, huh? I gotta get back ta work, see ya!" With that, Belarus was leaving the store, hooves clacking loudly against the tiles. Zacharie hated that too.

"Good bye, I guess." Zacharie was caught between his heart soaring and sinking. 'Batter where are you? Please come home soon.'

Instead of going to the Warehouse, Zacharie went back to his apartment. 'Maybe Batter will come home tonight.' Zacharie wondered why he still called his boyfriend the Batter, he knew his real name and has called him that before. "Habit, I guess." He thought back to when their relationship started. Zacharie was being mauled by spectres, and after the Batter saved him, they ended up back at Zacharie's apartment. The two had ended talking and forming a friendship. A few months later, they started dating. 'Where are you?' Zacharie curled up on the coach, sobbing. That's how he fell asleep the past few days, but tonight he decided that he would try and stay up, in case the Batter came back late.

* * *

The Batter walked through the apartment door, trying to be quiet. He thought Zacharie would be in bed, but to his surprise, he was awake, throwing himself at the Batter. "Ah- Zach! What're you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Where the hell were you?! I've been worried sick!"

"I was in Alma with June. I didn't tell you because I know you don't like it when I get involved with the Outcasts. I also didn't think I'd be gone for 5 days."

"You could have called!"

"I know. I'm so, so sorry, Zacharie. It won't happen again, I promise.

"It's okay, you're home now, that's all that matters."

"Here, let me make it up to you." Batter picked Zacharie up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom. Batter placed Zacharie down on their bed, kissing his cheeks and lips, whispering his apologies. Zacharie broke away, pulling off his shirts and his pants, along with his boxers, leaving Batter to do the same. They laid down, the Batter on top of Zacharie, and continued their kissing. The Batter kissed and sucked various places on Zacharie's torso, stopping when he got to his nipple to tease it.

"You're such a tease." Zacharie giggled. " Grab the lube, it's in the nightstand." The Batter obliged, daintily running his fingers along Zacharie's length. Batter squeezed the liquid onto his palm, rubbing it onto his member. He pushed his way into Zacharie, dragging out a long moan from the smaller man. Batter thrust into Zacharie, angling to hit his prostate. Zacharie slightly rocked into him. "Ah! Oh- I love you!" Zacharie groaned out. It had been awhile since they had sex, and he wanted it to last. "Faster- ah!"

"I love you, too." Batter moaned out, wrapping his hand around Zacharie's shaft, pumping it slowly. A few more snaps of Batter's hips and they both came, panting and moaning together. Batter kissed Zacharie's chest before rolling off of him, allowing Zacharie to cuddle up to the Batter.

"Good night, Snow. I love you." Zacharie whispered, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

First story ever. See head canons on my profile to get what I'm talking about. I'll probably submit the prequel later on. Also, this chapter is very short, and some will be, but some may be really long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Batter woke up before Zacharie. 'Odd, I hardly ever do.' Batter thought, stroking Zacharie's sweet raven black locks. Zacharie was curled up in the Batter's arms, face nestled into his chest hair. 'I should make breakfast today, but I'll wait until he wakes up, besides, it's only 6.' The Batter nuzzled Zacharie's hair and tried to fall back to sleep.

"Good morning, dear." That certainly startled the Batter, causing him to flinch back a bit. Zacharie lifted up his head and placed gentle kisses along Batter's jawline. "Sorry, did I scare you?" Zacharie chuckled. He sucked on his neck, earning him a groan. "Do you want anything in particular for breakfast?" He asked, pulling away, silver eyes looking lovingly into Snow's dark-brown ones.

"I'll make breakfast, you relax." Snow leaned in and planted a kiss on his forehead, drawing out a quiet purr. He slid his hand along Zacharie's curves, sighing. "God, would I be lying if I said that I didn't love you." He added, pulling Zacharie in for a hug.

"Je t'aime." Zacharie whispered, affectionately caressing the Batter's chest, gathering him close to implant a kiss on his lips.

"Love you, too." Batter said, sliding his tongueover Zacharie's. Batter placed his hands on both of his lover's cheeks, cock springing to life. The tip pressed against Zacharie's thigh, drawing out a hushed giggle, causing his own to replicate. They rubbed their dicks together, each relishing theirgasps of ecstasy. After some time, they came, splaying their abdomens with their mixed seed. They laid next to each other, panting for breath. "I'm lucky I'm young, huh? Here." Batter breathed out, handing Zacharie a tissue. "I'm gonna take a shower." He said, getting off of their bed.

"Yeah. I think I'll change the sheets." Zacharie motioned to the stain he way laying next to, but going unnoticed, since his boyfriend's back was turned to him, rummaging through their dresser.

"Nah. You do whatever, I'll take care of the chores."

"Then, what am I to do, it is Saturday, the day I spend cleaning the house?"

"Go out, spend some time with your friends. Go to a café with Leigh."

"No, I'd rather stay home and spend time with you. You_were_gone for 5 whole days!" Zacharie nearly shrieked. He was scrubbing at his stomach, tearing up the tissue.

"Whoa, Zach! Careful, you'll hurt yourself."

"Whatever."

"You think I'll disappear again if you're not home, right?"

"No. It's just that... I don't want you to leave me." Zacharie could already feel his eyes tearing up. "I don't like being alone."

"You think I'll _leave_ you? What, you mean break up with you or somethin'?" Zacharie hesitated before shaking his head. "Your not sure, are you? Baby, I won't leave you, ever. You're the best thing to come into my life."

"No, yeah, okay, I'm not too sure about what I'm thinking. Why don't you go shower, we'll talk later."

"Sure. I'll make breakfast while you shower. Should be ready when you come down stairs."

"Fine. I'll just lay here, then, I guess." Zacharie sighed, fiddling with his bangs. "Don't take long."

"I love you." Batter said, slinking through the doorway of the bathroom.

"I love you, as well, dear." Zacharie huffed, rolling onto his side. 'I should grab my clothes.' He lethargically lifted himself, heading towards the dresser. He rummaged around until he found a set of clothing he was quite fond of. 'Should grab my make-up, as well.' He slid over to his nightstand, shivering. 'It's mid-December, I really shouldn't be standing in our room naked.'

"You can get in now!" Batter shouted out from the other room.

"Turn up the heat, I'm freezing!"

"Will do!"

Zacharie shuffled into the bathroom, fiddled with the knobs to get the water temperature comfortable for him before stepping in and warming up. He scrubbed himself and washed his hair, absent-mindedly wondering about their fight. 'What the hell got into me?' He scolded himself, stepping out. He quickly dried off, reaching for his clothing.

"You still in here? Breakfast's ready." Snow mumbled out, peeking his head through the door. He watched Zacharie reach for his lipstick, a dark black that emphasized the size of his lips, small and thin yet plump. He was beautiful, his bones soft and round. His hips larger than his shoulders, a large and plump posterior. A small, sweet body, and an equally sweet face. Cheek bones high yet soft. Chin round and perfectly sized. Nose small and tipped up slightly. Eyes a shade of silver, tinted with dull blues and greens. Skin a sweet golden colour. Nose and cheeks freckled. "Absolutely beautiful." A light pink blush spread across Zacharie's cheeks, making him all the more attractive.

"You're such a flatterer." Zacharie joked, spinning around to paw at Snow's chest. "Come on, let's go eat." Zacharie sauntered past Snow, shawl swaying delicately around his body. He slipped down their staircase, watching his step so as to not fall. The staircase spiralled, giving him a good look of his orderly and elegant flat. Zacharie was at first tempted to walk out on their balcony, but smelled the delicious aroma of food coming from the dining room, henceforth directed his thoughts toward it instead. "_Mmmm~ _What a wonderful smell." He voiced in his sing-song way of speech. "You know I love bacon. Oh- did you make eggs to go along with it?"

"Of coarse!" Snow strode into the dining room before him, pulling out a chair for his beloved. "We need to talk."

"About what? Oh, about earlier."

"Yeah. You're never like that. You're normally fine when I leave for a long period of time. You were fine last night, what got into you?" Snow inquired, more concern dribbling out with each word.

"I don't know. My attitude surprised me as well." He absently played with a strand of his shawl. "Could just be my male PMS kicking in."

"Well, mkay. Just as long as you're fine now."

"Can we just eat now?"

"Yeah. Fine." They sat together, eating their food in silence.

* * *

**Author's Notes****:**

I'll keep changing between calling the Batter, the Batter and Snow, but they're the same person.


End file.
